Celebration: The Party Continues
by jaygoose
Summary: The Party continues and Jak's feeling a little left out. A drunken Seem hitting on him isn't helping. Will our hero find his one true love or will he have to settle for getting drunk out of his mind. Creepy alcoholic Seem and JinxJak. Run away!


**_Goosie Sayz aka The Author's Note: _**_This fic is dedicated to Demyrie, without whom this atrocity to the fan fic realm of Jak and Daxter would have never been spawned. If you thought the Dax/Torn pairing was bad… **(chuckles)** anyway… I now present to you: _

_**Celebration: The Party Continues**_

Dax had stopped singing about ten minutes ago. It would seem that the last tune had put an awful strain on his gorgeous voice and he was finally forced to release the death grip he had on the microphone. Unfortunately, that was around the time Torn had decided that it was time to repay his beloved for all the heartfelt songs with which he'd be regaled.

If Jak had thought that for but a minute that he would not have missed his ears, he would have broken a bottle on the bar and sawed them both off with it.

By the Precursors, when exactly had Daxter turned Haven's man of Steel, the famed and infamous Tattooed Wonder into a pu- er- ass whipped puddle of lovesick ooze. Jak had known Dax pretty much all his life. He never would have dreamed that behind all the lanky, gangly, awkward, buck-toothed ness was the sleek love god of Torn's sex deprived dreams.

Or so Torn said. Jak shivered at the thought.

But he couldn't help but notice the slightly feminine beauty of his best friend now. The way he walked. The odd hand gesture that surfaced here and there. The full lips, the wanting eyes. All directed at Torn.

Why hadn't Dax ever looked at him that way?

Did the boy think that he wouldn't have been interested? So not true. He was hip. He was down, in the know as _they _say. He wouldn't have turned his best friend away.

I mean really who could deny that ass!

But as it was now, Jak was forced to watch as the two lovebirds danced and spun one another around merrily on the dance floor. The green blond sighed and stared down into his drink. His fifth one, mind you. But the night was young. He smiled ruefully.

Keira had Ashelin. Sig had Tess. It wasn't fair! Where… Oh where was _his_ one true love!

He felt a hand on his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Hey there big boy… Ya wanna blow this Popsicle stand and get a room?"

His eyes widened when he felt a wet tongue gloss over his ear. The voice was unmistakable, raspy, low, and feminine in nature. Oh but the tongue… now that was new. You'd think he'd be used the monk girl's obnoxious drunken advances by now.

"Seem," He said standing up from the barstool. "I've already told you 'No' once tonight. I'm not going to do it again."

"Well, hell!" The wasted Precursor monk said, her words slurred slightly. "I knew I was wearing you down, baby." She said panting the seat Jak had just vacated. "Now c'mon over here and give mama some sugar. Let me get a hold of that sweet caboose ya got back there too."

"Seem!" Jak wailed scandalized when the girl grabbed a handful of his derriere.

"Hey, hey, hey now… That's no way for a lady to talk!"

He whipped around at the sound of the new voice, another that he couldn't mistake in a million years.

"Jakky boy here's too classy to fall for those tired old lines." Jinx smiled at him, his usual cigar clinched in between his teeth. "Ain't that right Pretty boy?"

Jak merely smiled forcibly and wondered away. He easily found an empty booth and slid in quickly. Everyone was on the floor dancing the night away leaving him all alone to wallow in his… alone…ness. He glanced back over to the bar inconspicuously. He couldn't shake the feeling… No… it couldn't be. Had Jinx actually been flirting with him?

It wouldn't be the first time he'd felt a little uneasy under the older man's gaze. The way he looked at him sometimes. That vaguely disturbing grin he'd give him when no one else was looking. But even more strange was that it didn't quite make him feel like he did when Seem said something totally uncalled for during her drunken stupors. Sometimes… he swore, as much as it troubled him to admit it… it made him feel kinda… nice.

He sunk low in his seat. But it couldn't have been. Jinx wouldn't flirt with him. Would he? There was no doubt about it; just the thought was making Jak all… fluttery. Could it be? Could have finally found his one true love at last! His deep blues grew wide in awe of the prospect. He had to know. Even if it killed him he had to know. He looked down at the table in front of him and spotted a barely touched shot of whiskey.

All he need was a little bit of courage. He gulped the drink down without even a thought.

"Yeah, that's all daddy needed." He sighed happily.

He sat there for a moment and enjoyed the dreamy buzz that spread throughout his body, a dopey little grin blooming on his face.

"Ah, there ya go." That voice said again, the owner of it sliding in the booth right across from him. "Here ya go Jakky boy, a proper drink."

"Thanks Jinxy." Jak said his words starting to slur, his sloppy smile grew larger. "You're always soooo nice to me." He mused.

He wrapped a hand that suddenly seemed too large around the glass of blue liquid.

"Well, I just like to see a pretty face smiling is all." The other blonde grinned before taking a deep drag on his cigar.

"Hmm… that's awful kind of ya." The younger said quietly.

"So why ain't ya out there shaking that nice little tail of yours? You should be happy what with Torn taking the runt off ya hands."

Jak sighed. "Yeah, I should…huh?"

With that Jak downed the whole glass of the strange drink Jinx had given him.

"Oww… tingly." He laughed childishly.

The bomb expert took in the pitiful sight of the boy with worried green eyes. "You okay there?"

"I… I think so." Jak beamed. "Hey, Jinxy…" He started, his mouth pressing into a determined line as he leaned forward slightly. "Do you like me?"

The other man raised a suspicious brow. "Yeah, you know I do."

Jak's smile was back in an instant and he nodded happily, short spikes of hair swaying back and forth.

"Course you do." He said climbing onto the table.

"Jak?"

Whatever Jinx was going to say next was muffled by Jak's lips pressing against his own. It was after a while that the boy pulled away. Jinx kept telling himself that those weren't butterflies in his stomach.

Jak looked into the wide green eyes before him, his own eyes crinkling from his huge grin.

"Yep… Just a little courage." he said right before sliding off of the table right onto Jinx's lap, grabbing both his ears and kissing him again.

Somewhere off in a place far, far away, somewhere neither Jinx nor Jak really gave a damn about an inebriated monk fell off her bar stool. And an engaged pair took in the sight of the savior of Haven City and his one true love making out in a booth.

Well that was… odd. No… that was… wrong. Very. On soooo many levels. But Torn didn't seem to care. Maybe it was all that Dax love in his system. That stuff is known to make people do crazy things. But nothing like kissing Jinx… passionately. Yeah… I mean… No.

Torn wrapped his arms around Dax and held him close.

"Isn't love grand?" He asked the bucktoothed man in his life.

"It sure is toots." The red head answered with a smile. "It sure is."

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N aka Goosie sayz again (you can't get rid of me people, I'm everywhere you want to be and many places you don't):_**

_What the hell was that! Well it sure as hell ain't as funny as the last one. I knew I should have brought Errol back from the dead and given him a purse. Why! **(shakes fist)** Muhahahahahahahaha!** (shrugs)** Anyway its not like you can unread it. **(dodges bricks)** It was all Demyrie's fault, I swear! **(runs off)** Bwhahahahahahaaa!_


End file.
